


Welcome Home

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: Little Stars [3]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Married Couple, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>She's never seen her husband in so many bandages-- but at least he's alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Rafe, Lust

Bariah had been born to the Surin, where honor and duty mattered as much as family, and so she wasn't as conflicted by the contract as her new husband was. But Rafe was an Ander, and the only thing that mattered most to the Ander was their duty, and how well they preformed it.

Rafe's vows were a tight thing; the words had been different then her own, and even after they had consummated the union, she had been keenly aware that her Kia had given all of himself to her that he could. He'd tried, and possibly he would keep trying, but what she had grown up feeling for him, he couldn't give back to her.

So while he went off on the mission she had been denied, Bariah tended to the home and servants that had been gifted to them. And when he came home, drug home by the honorable Dragit, the last two survivors of the expedition, she went to the medtechs to see him, and waited patiently for him to wake.

Rafe was just a mess of bandages, but when he looked up at her that first morning, eyes full of hunger and want, she felt her heart soar and break.

If this was all he could give to her-- his mind and body and his children and loyalty and protection but never his soul-- then she would take it. She'd never be his Kia-- he may never have a Kia-- but he was hers, and whatever he could give her, she had no right to toss away.

“Kia-thamaa... I feared you might have died.”

Rafe grinned and moved to sit up, and grimaced. The healers looked in on them, disapproving. “Nothing on Kaon's strong enough to kill me.”


End file.
